


Always There

by Anjion



Series: Newsie Oneshots [4]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjion/pseuds/Anjion
Summary: A newsie is contemplating the possibility of life without someone close to him, and remembers an important promise.
Series: Newsie Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Always There

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Newsies, sadly, they belong to Disney. Mac, however, is my own creation. Please read and review!**

* * *

Pie Eater. That’s what they call me. Not surprising, really, considering as everyone knows I love pies (especially apple pie, mmm!) What they don’t know is that Snoddy is my brother (except possibly Mac; she seems to know everything about everyone). And not just my brother; he is my twin brother. (I am the older by a few minutes.) We’re not identical – I take after our father, Snoddy after our mother – but I’m still surprised that no one (except possibly Mac) has noticed how similar we are. 

As I watch my brother buying his papes with Jake, his best friend, I find myself thinking of the future. Will I always be able to protect Snoddy? Will we be able to stay together when we are too old to be Newsies? What if he decides he doesn’t want me around for the rest of his life? I promised my mother I'd look after him, but what if I can’t keep that promise? But whatever happens,

**_I’ll always be there for you._ **

Snoddy doesn’t like pie. Oh, he’ll eat it if he has to, but if possible, he avoids it. He prefers Kloppman's hot stew.

Even after 6 years of pretending that we’re not related (I’ve forgotten why we decided to keep it a secret), Snoddy and I still have a tight bond between us. But just how strong is it? What happens if Snoddy decides to move on without me? If he decides to leave me behind and make a life on his own? What’ll _I_ do? But whatever happens,

**_I’ll always be there for you._ **

My own best friend and selling partner, Swifty, is approaching me with his papes, and I know my time for idle thought is nearly over. But before my mind is filled with trying to sell all my papes and getting enough money to buy lunch (hopefully a pie of some kind; mmm!), I want you to know something. I know you can’t hear me – this is all in my head after all – but I know you know it already. 

I love you, Snoddy. You may only be younger than me by a few minutes, but I still think of you as my kid brother. And even if you do choose to move on without me when the time comes, I will understand. After all, I cannot choose your path for you, nor will I interfere with your life choices. But I will still protect you to the best of my ability, and I will love you, no matter what. And whatever you choose to do, whether it be with me or without me, you can be certain of one thing. 

_**I will always be there for you.** _


End file.
